¿Y si los días son interminables buscándote?
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Los días son interminables, sin tí, hermana. ¿Encontrará Vash algún día a su hermana en ese asqueroso campo de concentración? Hay Yaoi. Categoría T por el lenguaje, por si las moscas.


Historia que será de pocos capítulos, o eso quiero, por lo menos xD.

Se me ocurrió ayer por la mañana, que no sé como me vino la idea a la cabeza mientras escuchaba una canción de _The Gazette_ (L).

**Vash y Lily son dos hermanos. Son suizos y además judíos. Vash es un conocido director de un banco. Un día, inesperadamente, al poner la radio para escuchar su programa favorito, ese día pusieron el discurso de Hitler. Van a apresar a todos los judíos. Porque el canciller cree que tienen la culpa de todo.**

Ese es más o menos el resumen, para que no os perdáis :_D. Los demás capítulos irán de cómo le va a Vash en el campo de concentración a donde lo mandan. Él intentará encontrar a su hermana. ¿La encontrará?

Bueno, os dejo por ahora el primer capítulo (y el único que llevo escrito lol). Espero que os guste (:

-------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

**Día Uno**

Era un magnífico día. Soleado y sin nubes. Se levantó, como cada mañana, se duchó y se vistió de chaqueta para el trabajo. Antes de salir de casa, dio un beso a su hermana pequeña, que esa mañana iba más mona que nunca. Llevaba su pelo rubio a media melena con un lacito rojo, y un vestido corto. Unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas con un lacito rosa adornaban sus delicadas piernas y unos zapatos del mismo color conjuntados con el traje. Estaba desayunando su cuenco de cereales de cada mañana. Bueno, le dio el beso, y salió de casa. Llegó al banco, entró en su oficina de director, y allí pasó la mañana, entre gestiones y papeles. Como cada día. Terminó la jornada de por la mañana, y todos los trabajadores y él mismo salieron por la puerta, cerrando el guardia la puerta principal con llave. Recogió a su hermana del colegio y volvieron a casa. Hoy parecía que iba a ser un día como otro cualquiera… pero se equivocaba.

Todo empezó cuando se sentó en el sillón, libro en mano, y con la radio puesta para escuchar su programa favorito. Pero esa tarde, en vez de su programa, echaron un discurso de Hitler. Se le formó una mueca en la cara, y decidió darle voz.

-_Alemanes, no podemos seguir así. Mientras nosotros, la raza aria tenemos que conformarnos con vivir con gentuza, esa gentuza se lleva nuestro dinero. Trabajando en bancos, joyerías, etc.… Y gracias a ellos, estamos en crisis. ¿Qué creéis que debemos hacer? Sí, en efecto, encarcelar a todos los judíos. Porque ellos están en todos lados robando nuestro dinero, que nos pertenece… ¡A ALEMANIA! A partir de esta tarde, a las seis de la tarde, la patrulla SS, junto a la policía recorrerán las calles, para apresar esos judíos. Este es el comunicado. Heil!_

Apagó la radio. No podía creerlo. El canciller se había vuelto loco, ¿cómo quería apresar a todos los judíos si ellos no tenían la culpa de nada? Y tan rápido, pero en parte se lo esperaba. Menos mal, que había estado preparando esa pequeña arma. Miró a su hermana que pintaba en una hoja de papel con lápices de colores. Tenían que salir de aquí. Desvió la mirada hacía el reloj, eran las seis menos cuarto. No había tiempo. Fue corriendo a su habitación y cogió su preciado reloj de bolsillo, no podía ir sin él. Pues, le serviría y para mucho. Lo guardó dentro de su ropa interior. Si los apresaban, que seguramente es lo que fuera a pasar, le registrarían y podrían encontrar el reloj. Y allí era menos probable que miraran. Empezó a oír disparos y cristales rompiéndose. Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. Gente corría y gritaba en las calles huyendo de las SS. Éstos iban con porras y pistolas, disparando a quién tuvieran que disparar. Más atrás, en unas casas de la esquina había una furgoneta con el símbolo de las SS y la bandera nazi ondeando, agarrada en un retrovisor. Dos o tres policías forcejeaban con tres judíos, a los cuales reconoció y los introdujeron en la furgoneta. En ese momento, llegaron otras tres. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido todavía, y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacía el salón donde se encontraba su hermana, que también miraba lo que pasaba en la calle.

- Vash, ¿q-qué pasa? ¿Por qué nuestros vecinos están llenos de tomate frito? – preguntó inocentemente con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Lily, no mires! –gritó, agarrándola de la muñeca y alejándola de la ventana. Corrió las cortinas, sabiendo que con eso no iba a impedir que entraran, pero le daba confianza o protección por lo menos aumentaba la poca que le quedaba ya.

Los disparos, pasos, y personas corriendo y gritando aumentaban a la vez que se acercaban a las casas conjuntas. Eran las seis y cuarto. El suizo, abrazaba a su hermana acariciando su pelo rubio. De repente, los oyeron a través de la puerta. Uno pegó una patada tirándola al suelo. Dos policías de la SS, entraron y los separaron. La pequeña gritó el nombre de su hermano y empezó a llorar.

- ¡Dile que se calle o le volamos la cabeza con un tiro! – gritó el que sostenía las muñecas de la niña haciéndole daño.

- ¡Se lo digo pero suéltala y no le hagas daño, es solo una niña! – gritó. Los policías asintieron. Aunque no les gustaba acceder a las peticiones de un judío.- Lily, no pasará nada, no te preocupes, pero por favor, no hables y vete con él, te prometo que luego estaremos juntos ¿vale?

La pequeña le miró con sus inocentes ojos verdes y asintió. Con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, el policía la agarró de la mano y se la llevó de la casa. Vash se quedó con el otro a solas. El policía le agarró del pelo por la parte de la nuca y tiró de él, haciéndole daño. Lo enderezó justo a la altura de sus ojos, agarrándole todavía del pelo. Le dio un beso fugaz.

- Dios, hasta tus labios saben mal, judío. – susurró al oído mientras le lamía la oreja con la lengua. Vash se estremeció.

- Cabrón, déjame en paz… - contestó clavando sus ojos en los de él.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme, hijo de puta! – le pegó una ostia en la cara. El labio le empezó a sangrar un poco. Alzó una mano hacía la pequeña herida. Se la retiró, pero un hilillo de sangre quedó en su barbilla saliendo del labio.

El tipo de la SS, soltó el cabello del suizo, y le agarró del cuello de la camisa. Lo tumbó en el suelo a la fuerza, y le metió la mano por el interior de la camiseta. Le empezó a retorcer los pezones. Vash intentó zafarse de él, pero sin éxito. El policía le tenía bien agarrado. Éste desgarró la camiseta de Vash, dejándole el torso al descubierto.

- Así podré examinarte mejor…- susurró mientras le lamía sus pezones, ya doloridos de antes.

Vash se retorcía para quitárselo de encima. El policía, le tocaba el pecho, y le besaba intensamente, haciéndole daño en los labios. El suizo le dio un cabezazo, y consiguió que el otro se apartara de él. Aprovechó para escupirle en la cara.

- Esto por ensuciarme, nazi cabrón. – dijo con una sonrisa pero poco le duro. El de la SS, le pegó una patada en el estómago haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo. Le volvió a pegar otras dos patadas. Y cuatro más.

- ESTO, es ser un nazi cabrón. Voy a destrozarte los huesos, hijo de puta. – gritó mientras le seguía pegando patadas en el estómago, en la cara, en la entrepierna, en cualquier sitio que tuviera a su alcance. Vash se retorcía de dolor. La nariz y la boca le sangraban de los golpes y el pecho lo tenía enrojecido con algunas marcas de las botas del nazi. El hombre, dejó de pegarle, y el suizo intentó calmarse y relajarse del dolor. Estaba tumbado en el suelo con las manos en el vientre. El suelo tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre de las heridas del joven rubio. El de la SS, lo agarró de nuevo por el pelo y pegó la boca del suizo en la bragueta de su pantalón.- Ahora vas a hacerme una mamada como Dios manda. Baja la cremallera. – El suizo negó con la cabeza, porque era incapaz de hablar. Por las heridas, y porque tenía la boca literalmente metida dentro de la bragueta rozándose los labios con el relieve de la cremallera.- ¡Que me la bajes, joder! No tengo todo el día. – Vash siguió negándose y el hombre le pegó una patada de nuevo.- No me vengas con aire de señorito, Zwingli. – El suizo no mostró sorpresa al oír mencionar su nombre después de todo era una persona bastante conocida en la sociedad por ser el director de un banco. Cosa que a los nazis, y especialmente a Hitler, les parecía molestar porque fuera un judío y además un suizo. El nazi le levantó el rostro a la fuerza para mirarle a los ojos. – Bonitos ojos verdes, quedarían bien en mi escritorio, como bolas chinas para cuando me aburra… - dijo mientras le giraba la cara de un lado a otro para observarle mejor. – Bueno, chupa.- Dijo mientras le obligaba a bajar la cabeza hacía su bragueta de nuevo.

- Eh, Luther. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – preguntó otro de la SS que acababa de entrar para lo que parece ser, buscar al tal Luther. – Venga, trae al joven Zwingli y mételo en la furgoneta. No tenemos todo el día.

Luther obedeció al que acababa de entrar en la casa. Seguramente tendría un cargo superior al suyo. Dejó tirado en el suelo al suizo. Vash, cansado, dejó descansar los ojos y los cerró. Notó que alguien le ponía una venda en ellos, pero no le importó, estaba exhausto. Una persona, que parecía fuerte, lo alzó en brazos. También sintió que tenía las manos atadas. Percibió que salían a la calle, donde los gritos, persecuciones y disparos seguían escuchándose, incluso a pocos metros de él. Pero no tenía fuerzas para huir. Supo que le metían en una camioneta, y notó que alguien le ponía un paño en la boca sintiendo un gran sopor hasta que se desmayó. Lo último que oyó antes de caer inconsciente, fue la doble puerta de la furgoneta cerrándose.

----- ---------------

Wahaha ò_ó Que mala que soy (H) *se revuelca por el suelo*

Espero poder meter lemon en algún capítulo hehe *muere*

_Review? 8D _


End file.
